Lost
by Potikanda
Summary: Kurt goes for a walk in the woods, and encounters more than he bargained for. Just a sweet little story I came up with today. Hope you like it!


_**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since I've posted anything. Life has gotten in the way, yada yada yada. You've all heard it a million times before. You know how sometimes you get the absolute BEST ideas right before you go to sleep? Well, that happens to me FAR too much, so I've taken to keeping a journal under my pillow. Granted, it's not easy to write properly when you are half asleep in the dark, but "Wildman!Blaine" was too awesome to forget. **_

_**So here is my story. It's unbetaed, just because. Nothing against GleekMom. I still love her to bits, and if you haven't gone to read her stuff, I think you should! She's amazing! I have another idea for my next story too, and I'm going to try working on that soon. Basically, Blaine runs a pet shop, and guess who needs to get a pet? You got it! Anyway, here's Lost. I hope you guys like it.**_

_**Oh, yeah, and I don't own Glee. Wish I did, but I don't. Yet.**_

* * *

"Kurt, are you absolutely certain you don't want to come fishing with us?" Burt Hummel asked his son, who happened to be still dozing in his camp bed. It was, after all, only five in the morning. Burt's stepson Finn stood beside Burt, a small frown on his face.

"Yeah, man. Come on! There's nothing in the world like watching the sun come up while sitting in a boat on a lake, listening to the loons call out. It's… magic. That's what it is." Finn really couldn't understand why Kurt would prefer not to come fishing with them. It was his favourite time of day, and spending it with Burt was amazing, since he hadn't been able to do it after his dad had left them as a kid.

"Plurg," Kurt's voice sounded like he was speaking through water, until he coughed a bit, waking up long enough to open one eye fiercely. "Not going to happen, Dad. I know you love fishing, and that's fine. But I don't like worms, I don't like being cold, and I _know_ it will be, and for crying out loud, I really don't like fish. Their eyes creep me out, and their mouths are just disgusting. They flap everywhere until they die, and they reek. I'd much rather stay here and read, thank you very much." And with that, Kurt rolled over, and closed his eyes.

Burt and Finn exchanged a look, Finn shrugged and they left. Burt knew there was no point in trying to argue with Kurt; he was as stubborn as his mother had been.

A couple of hours later, Kurt awoke, looking at his watch and noticing it was nearly half past eight. With a yawn and a neck popping stretch, he got up and used the bathroom. He thanked his lucky stars that Burt had opted for a cabin again this year, instead of trying to force him into a tent. The one year that Burt had done that, Kurt had pitched a fit about being dirty and sleeping on the ground, and Burt had eventually had to cut the outing short. Even as a nine-year-old, Kurt had had a very piercing voice.

Kurt wandered over to the small camp stove, making himself a cup of coffee, and slipped to his room once more. Pulling his paperback from his bag, he settled himself on the comforter, and began reading.

Half an hour later, his mind was wandering all over the place. It wasn't that the book wasn't interesting, that wasn't the problem. The coffee had just hit his veins, and he had an overwhelming urge to get out and do something. He put the book down and looked out the window.

The sun was shining brightly, with no clouds in sight, and Kurt decided that it might be nice to go for a walk in the woods. Surely there had to be trails around here, right?

His mind made up, he put on a light jacket, in case it turned cold, and grabbed a bottle of water from the tiny refrigerator. No sense in getting dehydrated while out and about. He shut the door of the cabin, after leaving a note for his dad on the table, picked a direction, and headed out into the woods.

It wasn't very long before he began getting very warm. He slipped off the jacket, opting to tie it around his waist. It may not have been very fashionable, but it was out of the way and allowed his arms to pump naturally in time with his legs. The walking through the bush felt great; Kurt couldn't remember feeling so alive.

He passed a gigantic oak tree, stopping long enough to grab a quick drink from his bottle, and kept walking. He looked all around, taking in the majestic beauty of the untamed wilderness. There was a squirrel, bouncing from tree to tree above him. A groundhog disappeared into his hole as Kurt walked past, his furry behind making Kurt smile.

After an hour, Kurt stopped, just to catch his breath. There was a fallen log, and he rested against it, enjoying the beauty of the woods around him. It was quiet, so much quieter than Lima, and the serenity touched him. This was something he would never get, walking the halls of McKinley. Out here, nothing and no one could touch him. He was completely alone, and he felt as calm as he had ever been.

A crackle of branches in the deeper part of the forest sounded, and Kurt turned. There was a shadow there, a very large shadow, and suddenly he was afraid. He had forgotten that even in the wilds of deepest Ohio, there resided animals that could mangle and eat him. He stepped away from the log, slowly backing away from the ever-increasing noise.

He never took his eyes off of the direction the sound was coming from, until a crack from overhead sounded. He looked up, and realised that while he had been walking, it had grown cloudy and overcast, and now the thunder sounded from the lightning that had just flashed. He'd taken his eyes off the other sound for only a moment, but when he turned back, he was terror-struck.

Snuffling out of the bush came a huge black bear. Its piggy little eyes were trained on him, and they watched each other carefully. Kurt didn't even dare to breathe. He stood stock still, hoping his lack of movement would confuse the bear, and make it leave. He tried to go over all of the things he had heard about bears. Were you supposed to look at them, or no? Should he make himself as big as possible, or would that anger the territorial animal? Kurt began to shiver, believing he would never make it out of this encounter alive.

The bear seemed unconcerned with the young man in the clearing, wandering close to Kurt. There was a small berry bush close by, and the bear began eating off the berries, one by one. Kurt's stomach growled; he had forgotten to eat before he left. The bear's head turned toward him, and it growled back. Kurt closed his eyes in terror, fully expecting to die within seconds.

Then a soft drumming sounded from far away, coming closer and closer. The bear heard it, and stood up on its hind legs, its face looking in the direction of the sound. Standing there, it dwarfed Kurt, who was shivering so hard his teeth were clacking together. The stench of bear reeked so close to Kurt, and he nearly gagged from it. He couldn't take his eyes off the massive animal, and so missed the entrance of the sound into the clearing.

A huge roar sounded from the beast beside Kurt, and he dropped to the ground. Covering his head with his arms, he waited for the animal to rip him to shreds. But instead of feeling pain, all he felt was cold, as the sky opened up and the rain poured all around him. The reek of wet bear was even worse than the stench of regular bear, and he had to force his gag reflex down to avoid throwing up.

Then, miraculously, the giant beast at his side began moving away, the sounds of the animal fading into the distance as Kurt realised he wasn't dead. He had survived an encounter with one of the deadliest animals in Ohio, and he had escaped with nothing more than a fright. He took the opportunity to slowly lift his head, trying to see where the bear had gone.

He looked up into the hazel eyes of a man, crouched over him, looking down in confusion. All of a sudden, everything was too much for Kurt, and his mind shut down. He slumped forward, unconscious.

* * *

When Kurt awoke, he was lying on the softest bed he had ever felt. His head swum slightly, and he had to blink several times before his eyes cleared enough to give him an accurate view of where he was. A warm smell of wood smoke surrounded him, which was odd, because the cabin his dad had rented didn't have a wood stove, just the camp stove.

He was warm. Deliciously, delightfully, warm. He stretched gently, feeling the softness of his bed move with him. Looking down, he saw he was lying on a pile of furs. His brow furrowed as he touched the closest one. It was beautifully tanned, and the softest thing he had ever felt. He wondered what kind of animal had died to make this pelt. A rustling outside the tiny door made him freeze.

Kurt stayed completely still as a shaggy man walked into the room. Closing the outer door, he walked to the wood stove, and placed another log on the little fire, stoking it with a long handled poker, then closing the door on the stove. He picked up a kettle while Kurt watched, and filled it with water from a huge container in the corner. Setting it on the stove, he turned back to Kurt, who couldn't quite close his eyes quickly enough to pretend to be asleep.

"I saw you. There's no point in pretending, you know. I won't hurt you." The melodic voice was definitely not what Kurt had expected, although the gruff manner was. Kurt opened his eyes and slowly sat up. He was wary of the man across the room, but not really afraid. He figured if the other man had been looking to hurt him, he would have left Kurt out in the rain or with the bear.

The man was shaggy, but not unkempt. His curls were long, hanging in his eyes, and there was a distinct scruff to his face. Instead of making him look like a wild man, Kurt found it accentuated his eyes, lips and nose, and gave him a soft look. He was wearing a clean flannel shirt and jeans, and wearing a pair of well-worn hiking boots. A red bandanna was knotted at his neck, making Kurt think of the old fashioned western novels Carole seemed so fond of reading.

Placing his hand to his head, Kurt rubbed slow circles into his temple. He had a headache, and it was a doozy. The man looked at him in consternation then shook his head softly. The curls, which covered his scalp, bounced gently around, and Kurt had a fleeting desire to touch them, see if they felt as soft as they looked. The man crossed the room to just beside the bed that Kurt sat on, and Kurt tensed. What was he doing?

The man looked over at Kurt, grunted quietly, and reached past Kurt to the table beside him. He picked up a small first aid kit, and pulled out a couple of aspirins. Shoving them into Kurt's hand, he walked back to the other side of the room, and tossed Kurt his water bottle. Kurt's hands shook as he opened the bottle, and drank down the aspirins quickly.

"T-thank you." Kurt's soft voice sounded incredibly loud in the enclosed space, and he hated how tentative it sounded. The man just grunted again, and Kurt had to wonder if he even knew how ridiculous he sounded. Leaning over once more, the man pulled out a few strips of jerky from a small bag, and handed them to Kurt as well, who began chewing thoughtfully.

As Kurt watched, the man removed the boiling water from the stove, and put it into a couple of tin mugs. He handed one to Kurt, who was surprised to find that he was holding a cup of tea. He blew on it gently, and took a sip. It was incredibly bitter, and he made a face. Looking at Kurt, the man reached over to a small counter near the wood stove, and pulled out a small pot of something. Putting it on the table, he pulled off the lid, and Kurt was amazed to see the pot contained honey. He spooned out a dollop of the honey and used it to sweeten his tea. As he sipped, he watched the other man, who in turn watched him back.

"Thank you again." Kurt murmured, his voice low and gentle, trying not to irritate the other man. "My name is Kurt. What's yours?" The man looked at him, confused, then stood, his triangular eyebrows furrowing deeply. He stomped toward the door, but before he went through it, he turned back.

"Blaine." And then he was gone.

* * *

Kurt stepped out of the tiny cabin into an amazing sight. It was as though he had stepped back in time, to the days of the voyageurs and trappers of the early eighteenth century. There was a small lean-to that housed a large brown horse, a large surround for a couple of goats and a small cow, and a pen that housed a few chickens and a rooster. There was a large circular frame that had an animal pelt on it, done scraping and now drying, and there were a couple of dead partridge hanging by their fluffy feet from the eaves of the cabin. Kurt was mesmerised as Blaine wandered to the woodpile, and began sorting.

Kurt walked over to Blaine, standing beside him and watching what the other man was doing for a few moments. Blaine ignored him, but after a couple of minutes, Kurt thought he knew what Blaine was searching for. He began looking through the piles of wood, and when he found what he was looking for, he pulled it up and held it out to Blaine with a smile.

Blaine looked at the wood, nodded thoughtfully, and added it to the small pile he had already gathered. Placing them all in a wheelbarrow, he brought them to the side of the house, stacking them neatly beneath a brown tarp. Kurt helped stack, and they were done quickly. Blaine's eyes kept shooting questioning glances to Kurt, as though want to ask what he thought he was doing. Truthfully, Kurt wasn't sure, but he knew that he had to repay this man in some way for helping him. And since Kurt really wasn't able to do much, he could at least help around the cabin, as it were.

Once the stacking was done, Blaine wandered over to a small shed. It was really the only thing around here that looked modern, and that was only because it was made of metal and looked like something you could get from Lowe's. The door stuck a bit, but Blaine simply yanked it, and it opened to show a whole bunch of feed for the animals.

Blaine pulled out an old wooden bucket and filled the bottom with grain, and pulled out half a bale of hay for the horse. Kurt decided to be helpful, and picked up the bucket meant for water for the animal. Looking around he tried to find out where Blaine got his water. Blaine looked back at Kurt, and smiled. It was the first smile Blaine had given Kurt, and he was utterly shocked to see perfect, straight white teeth on the other man. He had figured oral hygiene wouldn't be a priority, living out in the bush.

Blaine beckoned, and Kurt followed the man around the side of the cabin. There resided an honest to God, working, deep, old-fashioned wishing well. Kurt was delighted. There grew ivy all over the sides, and a small roof had been constructed over the top to keep falling leaves out of it. Blaine took the bucket, and dropped it down the well, using the old crank to pull the full bucket back up. Kurt was fully expecting to see bugs or something in the water, but when it came up it was pure and clear. Blaine lowered his head until his lips touched the water, and he sucked, slurping up the cold water. Then he looked at Kurt.

Kurt wasn't sure he should do this, but if Blaine had been drinking this for a long time, then it shouldn't hurt Kurt, right? He watched Blaine's face as he lowered his own to the water, finally looking away as he slurped up his own share. It was pure, and cold and clean, and the best water Kurt had ever tasted. His eyes flew up to catch Blaine's, and together they smiled again.

Kurt grabbed the rope attached to the bucket, but the weight of the water nearly knocked him over. Blaine leapt forward to steady him, and Kurt shivered slightly with the other mans' hand resting on his shoulder. Kurt wasn't used to the touch of other people. He had been bullied for so long, casual touches made him cringe for fear that they would turn nasty. He flinched away from Blaine, who removed his hand immediately. A frown crossed Blaine's face.

"You okay?" Blaine asked, and for a second Kurt was once again mesmerised by the melodic tones of Blaine's voice. Kurt blushed, but couldn't bring himself to tell this amazing man about what he went through on a daily basis. So he simply nodded his head, and attempted to haul the bucket once more. Blaine frowned again, but left it. He grabbed the other side of the rope handle, and together they hauled the water to the lean-to.

They spent the rest of the afternoon feeding the other animals, and collecting the eggs from the hen house, and cleaning the droppings the animals left behind. Kurt had never been the kind of person to like animals, except for maybe birds, but he found they were calm and quiet, and didn't fear him. He was a bit wary around the horse and the cow, but they never made any quick movements around him, and he soon became comfortable petting them. He even fed the horse a withered carrot that Blaine had dug out from somewhere. Blaine showed him how to hold his hand flat so the horse didn't think his fingers were a carrot, and Kurt giggled at the ticklish whiskers as it licked his hand.

A number of times during the day, Kurt had looked up to see Blaine looking at him, thoughtfully. He thought that Blaine had a touch of longing in his look, as though he was seeing something that couldn't possibly be true, not for him, not ever. And the more he looked at Kurt, the more Kurt looked back. He was growing to care about this charming mountain man.

Finally, Kurt looked up to see the sun starting to set.

"Oh my god, Blaine, my dad has to be worried sick! I can't believe I forgot about him! I have to get back to the cabin!" Kurt was in a panic, realising that he had been gone for such a long time already. His head swivelled back and forth, trying to figure out which direction the cabin was in. "But I don't know where I am, Blaine. I don't know how to get back. I'm lost!" Kurt was well and truly freaked out now, and he wrapped his arms around himself as he shivered.

"Relax, Kurt." Blaine murmured softly, his hand once more settling on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt didn't flinch this time, but looked deep into Blaine's eyes. "I'll get you back. What was the name of the cabin you were in?"

Kurt was confused, then realised that if Blaine had lived here for a long time, he would know the surrounding area, including the names of the cabins around. And Kurt had thought the names had been pretentious. Now he blessed the fact that the cabin had had such an unusual name.

"Primrose cottage. I actually thought it was a silly name, to be honest." Kurt blushed a bit, smiling. "I figured my dad would pick something out that was manly, like 'Fisherman's Cottage' or 'The Burrow'. But Primrose is the closest to the lake, so that's the one he chose." Blaine smiled again, and Kurt could see all of those beautiful teeth again.

"I know exactly where that is. But we'd better hurry. It will take at least an hour to get there, and the sun is already going down. Help me saddle Susan." Kurt looked at the horse, specifically noting the animal's hindquarters.

"Wait. This horse is a boy, if I'm not mistaken. His name is Susan?" Kurt quirked an eyebrow at Blaine, for the first time questioning the other man's sanity. Blaine smiled once more.

"It is. And he'd like you to respect his life choices." Kurt shook his head in mirth, and together they saddled and bridled the gelding. Once the horse was ready to go, Blaine handed over another couple of strips of jerky for Kurt to chew on the ride, and then jumped up onto the horse's back. Leaning down he grasped Kurt's hand, and with a surprising display of strength, hauled Kurt up behind him on Susan's back. Kurt had never been on a horse before, and wrapped his free arm tightly around Blaine's waist.

"Don't worry. I won't go too fast for you, I promise. All you have to do is hold on." Blaine's soothing voice made Kurt feel quite a bit better, and soon they were picking their way through the woods. Susan soon found a trail, and Kurt started recognising some of the landmarks he had seen on his trek out.

"Look! There's the old rotten log where the bear was! I was so scared when it had me cornered. I have no idea why it didn't attack me. I thought for sure I was going to die there." Kurt shuddered softly, his hands tightening on Blaine's waist. Blaine turned in the saddle to look at Kurt.

"It didn't kill you because I asked it not to." Blaine turned back, watching Susan whenever he put his hooves down, guiding the horse through a treacherous part of the wood. Kurt was stunned. This man had told the bear not to hurt Kurt, and the bear had listened? That was purely impossible.

"What do you mean, you asked it not to?" Kurt asked softly, confused. Blaine turned once more to look at Kurt, a soft smile spreading across his lips. The scruff grazed across Kurt's cheek gently, and Kurt realised how tightly he was pressed into this man's back. This man he had known for all of a day. He blinked softly, his blue eyes meeting the warm hazel ones, and his breath stopped for just a moment.

"It didn't really want to hurt you, Kurt. She was just looking to eat the berries on the bush near you. But bears, like most animals, and humans too, can be very territorial. She didn't want to, but she would have killed you to stop you from encroaching on her territory. I told her I would keep you away from her, and she relented. I've been out here a long time." Blaine turned back to the front again, and Kurt sensed a change in the man's demeanour. Apparently, this conversation was over.

They continued along for a while in silence, and Kurt was beginning to become quite tired. He leaned his cheek against Blaine's back, enjoying the warmth of the man riding in front of him. Kurt wasn't sure if Blaine was even trying to get him home. But one thing Kurt was sure of: Blaine wouldn't hurt him. So Kurt dozed a bit.

"Hey," Blaine spoke softly, his hand squeezing Kurt's right one to wake him up a little. Kurt stirred, opening his eyes as Blaine pointed towards their left. Kurt's eyes followed the hand, and his breath caught in his throat as he watched the scene unfold before him.

Night had fallen, and the moon had come up. It shone into a clearing a small way away from where they were, and it illuminated a small family of deer grazing. As they watched, a majestic buck cautiously stepped from the trees on the other side of the clearing. It had to be a ten-point buck at least, although it was difficult to tell for sure in the dark from this distance.

The buck made his way to the two does grazing side by side, and touched noses with them both. Then he leaned down and kissed one of the fawns that stood very close to its mother. It then looked up, and Kurt could feel it staring directly at them. It knew they were there.

"It's all right, my friend. No one will hurt you tonight." Blaine's voice was barely more than a whisper, but the buck slowly nodded as though he had heard, and the family continued grazing. Blaine nudged Susan forward, and the magical moment had passed.

"What, what was that, Blaine?" Kurt stammered softly, the night and the moment passed making him want to keep his voice down. "How did it hear you?" Blaine smiled back again.

"I told you. I've been out here a very long time. I know the animals here, and they know me. Nothing more, nothing less." In a few more moments Kurt recognised the area they were entering. He was back at the cabin. Burt and Finn were surrounded by a group of men, bent over a map on the front of a truck.

"No need, gentlemen, I've found your lost puppy." Blaine called out, and every head turned in the direction of the horse and the two men.

"Kurt!" Burt yelled, running up the horse and pulling Kurt down, nearly dumping him on the ground. He held his son close, as tears began flowing from his eyes. Finn scrambled right behind Burt, and clasped Kurt warmly on the shoulder, his beaming smile enough to light up the entire night.

"Should have known you'd find him, Anderson." One of the men grumbled affectionately, shaking hands with Blaine after he had dismounted Susan. "You really do need to get a SAT phone, you know. It would make it easier if we could get a hold of you when shit like this happens. You're the best tracker in the area. If anyone can find people lost out in the woods, it's you." He clapped Blaine on the shoulder, who blushed furiously, and began packing up stuff in his truck.

"You." Burt wiped away his tears, and stood before Blaine, reaching out his hand in greeting. "You are my new hero, Mister. Anderson, right?" Blaine nodded, and shook hands with Burt.

"I prefer Blaine, if you don't mind. And I thought it would be bad publicity for a bear attack to happen here, so I did my best to prevent it." Blaine shrugged gently, turning back to Susan.

"Bear attack?" Burt's face went pale, and he turned toward his son for answers.

"Yeah. I went for a walk, but a bear found me, and I swear I though she was going to eat me, but she just wanted the berries on the bush next to me, and Blaine told her not to kill me, but then I fainted, which I'm not overly proud of, by the way, and then he brought me back to his cabin, which looks like something that they would have had back in the voyageur days…" And here Kurt paused for breath, wondering what else to say. "Then I helped him with his chores, and then he brought me back here. I owe him my life, dad."

Blaine blushed red, his attention focused on the horse beside him as Kurt explained what had happened, and flinched a little when Burt placed his hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at the older man, his eyes widening as he saw caring there.

"Thank you, son. Without you, Kurt would never have come back to me. I owe you. And I'll find a way to repay you. A Hummel never leaves his debts unpaid." He gestured to Finn, who waved, and together they retreated into the cabin, leaving Blaine and Kurt to make their goodbyes.

Kurt turned back to Blaine, and slowly walked over to Susan. He petted the soft nose of the horse, his thoughts momentarily distracted by the soft touch of Blaine's fingers over his own. He looked up into the warm pools of honey that were Blaine's eyes.

"I've been on my own, for so long, Kurt. Thank you for the company. You… Well you helped me come out of my shell, if only for a day. That's more than anyone has been able to do for me for a long time." The sadness in Blaine's voice was echoed in his smile, and worry stole over Kurt's heart.

"You shouldn't have to be alone, if you don't want to, Blaine. You're an amazing person, and you should be able to make friends with anyone, as long as you use your charm and not be so gruff all the time." Kurt smiled, and Blaine returned it, a small, genuine smile that touched his eyes. Kurt's heart fluttered as those eyes lit up like candles.

"Not everyone wants to be friends with me, Kurt. Not everyone is as open and caring as you are. I'm… Different. Wrong." Blaine ducked his head, and Kurt leaned forward, cupping the shorter man's cheek with his hand. Blaine's inhalation was all that Kurt heard, before he leaned forward and tentatively placed his lips against the other mans'. The shock caused Blaine to freeze for a moment, then he slowly returned the kiss, his lips moving softly against Kurt's own.

"You're not wrong, Blaine." Kurt murmured as he pulled away, leaning his forehead against Blaines'. "Whoever told you that was wrong. Because you can care about anyone you damn well please. I care about you, you know. Today has been one of the best days of my life, and all because I met you." It was Kurt's turn to blush fiercely.

"You sure it wasn't because you didn't get eaten by a bear?" Blaine smirked, and Kurt chuckled.

"I'm sure." Kurt replied softly. "But that was a major bonus to the day, that's for sure." They continued petting Susan for a few more minutes, and then Kurt did something completely out of the ordinary for him.

"Blaine, would you like to stay for dinner?" Together, they turned to look at the shadows of Burt and Finn as they crossed the lit windows, evidently setting the camp table for dinner. "We could set Susan up by the house, let him feast on the delicious grass around here. And it's late. You can stay with us, and go home in the morning. I mean… If you want to." Blaine smiled, and Kurt's heart skipped a beat or two. Oh yes, he could definitely get used to seeing that beautiful smile every single day. If only he felt comfortable asking Blaine to shave off the scruff. Kurt mentally shook his head; already he was thinking about having this man as his boyfriend, and kissing him much more often.

"I'd like that." Blaine replied, and Kurt had to go back over the conversation to figure out what he had just asked. Oh yes, dinner. Kurt smiled back, and gestured for Blaine to follow him. Together they tied Susan up to a long lead at the back of the cabin, and then Kurt led Blaine to the porch.

Just before they headed inside, Kurt looked up to the night sky. Blaine slid in close beside him, and Kurt wrapped an arm around the shorter man's waist. Blaine looked up as well, and they spent a good couple of minutes in silence, just watching the stars on their travels through the sky.

"Forever," Blaine whispered. Kurt turned to look at the man beside him, his eyes dark in the night, reflecting the bright twinkling of the stars above them. Blaine looked back at Kurt and smiled softly.

"What?" Kurt asked, barely able to hold in his emotions for this man beside him.

"I've been looking for you forever, Kurt. And I finally found you. So I have to tell you, this has been the best day of my life, too."

Then, with one more soft, sensual kiss, they made their way inside.

* * *

_**So, there you go. Ten points to anyone who can point out the reference from Doctor Who. (I bet every single one of you will be able to! HAHA!) I've wanted to use that for quite some time, I think it's the best! Oh, and no I don't own Doctor Who either, although if I did, I'd for for ten, rather than eleven. Don't get me wrong, Matt Smith is fantastic! But I'm a sucker for David Tennant, what can I say. Reviews=3**_


End file.
